dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Irritator
|-|Irritator= 262x262px |diet = Carnivorous|class = Terrestrial/Aquatic|oxygen = 60|growth = 0.6|height = 11 FT|length = 32 FT|weight = 4000 LBS}}It resembles a short-sailed Spinosaurus that really wants to bite your knees. Info It is quick and agile, very good for stealing eggs and attacking an enemy pack's nest. It was made by Mr_Fantasia, and the model and animations are relatively average by today's standards. In the game, the Irritator is the second weakest spinosaurid, only behind Ichthyovenator. Design Its design looks like a more smoother version of the Spinosaurus. It is gray in color, with black claws and eyes. It has a white lower jaw with three small dots near its eyes that resemble freckles. It has brown spots going down its belly and tail. It has slightly darker gray spots around its body along with slightly lighter gray spots on its neck. It has a ocean blue sail that looks as if paint splashed on its black, a section of its sail is darker blue along with light blue spots around its edge. It has a small crest sticking out of its head, along with three spines sticking out the end of its tail. Roar The Irritator roar is a threatening bear-like growl. Trivia *Alike to that of the Alion Irritator, if it swims up slightly it can appear to fly when it swims along the surface. *The same is true for the remade Baryonyx and the Giant Albino Baryonyx. |-|Classic Irritator= 262x262px |diet = Carnivorous|class = Terrestrial/Aquatic|oxygen = 60|growth = 0.6|available = Yes|moistness = None}} A small spinosaurid of the early Cretaceous Period. Information The old model for the Irritator. It is one of the few models to receive a remodel despite it being a relatively a new dinosaur with a decent model. Design It is light blue in color, with a relatively similar design. It has slightly darker blue arms and legs, with tiny feet and long fingers with black claws. It has small red sail along its back also with a small red crest on its head. It has a slightly hooked snout, with tiny sharp teeth along with black eyes and light yellow pupils. Trivia * The legs are unintentionally human-like, as said by the creator himself. |-|Alien Irritator= 262x262px|available = No|cost = Find 10 Isotopes In 2017 Galactic Event Map OR Promo Code "ALIENS" (Limited Event 2017) |diet = Carnivorous|class = Hybrid|oxygen = 60}}The '''Alien Irritator '''is a peculiar skin for the Irritator based off an '''pacific rim' kaiju. It resembles a mix between a Dinosaur and the monster from stranger things.'' In Game Roaring triggers a animation in which the creature splits its three jaws wide open and roars with the inner mouth. The eyes are located on this mouth, but are visible through slits on the head. This mouth resembles a second Xenomorph mouth, and its running animation is like that of the Torvosaur. The call makes a sound simulator the sound that the Sci-fi alien Predator makes. This is a popular skin, and it's one of the few skins with unique roars. Information Unlike what many people think, it's not based off a Xenomorph Or Godzilla, but rather as said earlier on this same topic, a Pacific Rim Kaiju known as Raiju. Raiju well known for being of the Tier 4, the second strongest Kaiju Tier of The Pacific Rim Canonical Franchise and possessing lots of strength and agility. It used to require you collecting ten isotopes on the galactic map, which would give you this as well as the "???" achievement. Design It is a very dark blackish-blue in color, with a pale yellow underbelly and palms. It has spikes on its tail and on its black of which look like feathers. It has yellow glowing stripes randomly spread around its neck and body. It also has yellow glowing eyes. The outer mouth has black teeth with a split on the top of its snout. The inside of its outer mouth is dark blue in color. Inside its mouth is to be revealed a smaller black head with its glowing yellow eyes and enlarged white teeth. Roar The Alien Irritator roar is an long, otherworldly screech. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Carnivores Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins